Colanders are a popular kitchen utensil that allows users to drain liquid and rinse food. Some of the most common reasons for the use of colanders or strainers, are for rinsing contaminants from fruits and vegetables, and draining the cooking fluids used with pasta and other items. Typically, the conventional colanders have allowing the contents within the colander to be suspended above the basin of a sink, thereby allowing water and other fluids to be drained and disposed. The colander is also particularly beneficial for preventing contamination of the contents therein.
In addition, many individuals employ the use of colanders when rinsing and draining foodstuff. Because colanders generally have a plurality of holes throughout, food particles easily become stuck and trapped therein. This can be difficult to dislodge and can result in an unclean colander that becomes unproductive over time. People often scrape at the food particles along the sides and bottom of the colander through the use of their hands, which often leads to injuries and contamination. Therefore, it would be advantageous to have a colander that is easy to clean and provides movable parts for dislodging food particles therefrom. It would also be advantageous to have a colander that could be placed in a kitchen sink without contacting the bottom of the sink basin, and that functions properly and robustly in the kitchen sink independent of varying sink or faucet dimensions.